Pandore
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 7! Le retour de Grissom et la réaction de Sara. GSR.


_****_

* * *

_****__**ATTENTION !! SPOILER SAISON 7 !!!!!**_****

* * *

**_N/A_** : Hello les français !!

Alors comme je l'avais dit sur certains forums, j'ai participé durant le mois à un Challenge américain. Le but du Challenge était d'écrire du 'smut' (qui est le terme anglais pour les fics où Griss et Sara font autre chose que de jouer aux échec dans leur chambre LOL !), et la seule contrainte que l'on avait, c'était d'introduire 'une boîte' dans notre histoire, ça pouvait être une vraie boîte, ou ça pouvait être métaphorique :)  
Donc voilà, je l'ai traduite pour que vous puissiez également en profiter lool.

Oui, donc c'est ma vision du retour de Grissom et les réactions de Sara, bien que je l'ai écrite avant l'épisode où il la poursuit dans le couloir (**7x15**), ça peut très bien aller après ;)

Un gros merci à **Eva** pour m'avoir aidé dénicher les phrases franglaises que j'avais glissées dans la traduction loool.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :)))

**_Genre_** : Alors mon genre préféré hihi, angoisse et romance :)

**_Pairing _**: GSR (je varie de temps en temps c'est bien mdr)

**_Raiting_**: M, NC-17, R, tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous avez bien conscience que cette fic à été écrite pour un challenge **réservé au plus de 18 ans** ;)

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Pandore**

* * *

Les ombres avaient toujours fait parti de la vie de Sara.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était l'ombre de ses peurs. Adulte, c'était l'ombre de son passé, dans lequel se mêlaient aussi bien peur que colère.

Le terme 'ombre' n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisit, mais c'était le plus adapté. Comment appelleriez-vous quelque chose qui se terrait obstinément dans un coin de votre esprit et de votre vie, sans vous laisser un instant de répit ?

Parfois, c'était diffus ; un voile de fumée qui se contentait d'errer autour d'elle.  
A d'autre moment, cela formait un épais nuage noir qui flottait au-dessus d'elle. Une masse sombre et tourmentée, qui silencieusement descendait pour l'entourer, l'encercler, créant autour d'elle une bulle sombre. Et à l'intérieur, elle se débattait, tentant inutilement d'échapper à ses angoisses. Tentant de les repousser loin, très loin…

Parfois, elle parvenait à les bloquer, les enfouissant dans un coin de son esprit. Mais il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'épais manteau de douleurs et de peurs ne ressurgisse, pour que les ombres reviennent, l'englobant à nouveau, la plongeant dans le noir.

Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, elles furent enfermées.

Le jour où elle avait découvert le pouvoir que pouvait avoir la présence de Grissom dans sa vie, l'effet qu'avait sur elle le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.  
Ses baisers éloignaient sa douleur, ses caresses faisaient fuir la peur ; ses murmures glissaient le long de sa peau. Une nouvelle carapace se formait autour d'elle. Et cette fois, elle aimait se blottir à l'intérieur de cette bulle, dans la chaleur de son amour.

Grissom avait capturé les ombres, et les avait enfermées à double tour dans une boîte. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de les voir ressurgir à tout moment, la surprenant dans son bien être relatif

Car lui seul en possédait la clé.

OoOoOoO

_Malgré elle, elle gémit. _

_Le son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres était un mélange de désir et d'exaspération ; un plaisir prématuré, une colère lancinante._

_Elle s'était promise de ne pas craquer, quoi qu'il fasse. Merde, elle s'était jurée de ne plus céder, pas cette fois !_

_Mais dès l'instant où il l'avait accolée contre la porte, malgré toutes ses résolutions, elle avait su qu'elle était perdue.   
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, c'était sa raison qui avait menée, laissant s'exprimer plusieurs semaines de peine et de colère, lui laissant entrevoir l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causés, la profondeur de l'abysse qui s'était creusée en elle._

_Mais lorsqu' il avait porté ses lèvres à son cou, après l'avoir bloquée contre la porte en bois, sa raison avait fait un bond en arrière. Car malheureusement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les semaines de séparation qui avaient crée un manque douloureux en elle. Au fil des jours, alors que son amertume et sa blessure avaient grossies en elle, ce manque n'avait fait que s'accentuer, envahissant lentement mais sûrement la moindre cellule de son corps, jusqu'à que celui-ci crie pour une quelconque délivrance._

_Elle devait le repousser, elle le savait._

_Mais sa barbe traçait un chemin délicieusement rugueux le long de son cou, suivit presque immédiatement de ses lèvres chaudes, ainsi que de sa langue, qui effaçaient l'irritation dans un souffle, l'apaisait par une traînée humide. Et ses mains attaquaient également ses défenses, se glissant sous le tissu de son pyjama, le bout de ses doigts ne faisant qu'effleurer les courbes de son dos. Mais son corps à fleur de peau réagissait excessivement à ses simples caresses, faisant monter en flèche sa température, accélérant son souffle, la faisant gémir._

_Et surtout, **surtout**, la rendait totalement incapable de mettre fin à la situation. _

_Sa colère était loin d'avoir disparut, oh non. Au contraire, elle était bien présente. Mais celle-ci ne permettant plus à sa raison de s'exprimer, elle se mêlait alors à son désir, à la faim dévorante qui se glissait insidieusement dans la moindre parcelle de son corps._

_« Sara… » murmura t-il, ses lèvres parcourant à nouveau son cou dans le sens inverse pour remonter vers son visage._

_Sara, Sara, Sara…C'était le seul mot qu'il avait répété depuis qu'il était entré dans son appartement. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion d'en dire d'autre…Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre…_

_Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il se taise ! Qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de lui prouver qu'elle était très loin d'être immunisée contre…lui._

_Elle avait fini par également perdre le contrôle de ses propres mains qui, à nouveau malgré elle, s'étaient posées sur son corps, comme aimantées, comme si sa force silencieuse était faite d'acier. Elles s'étaient glissées sur sa nuque, s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne, mais… elle avait tant besoin qu'il se rapproche !_

_« Tais-toi. » lui ordonna t-elle, et elle détestait vraiment le son de sa voix !_

_Car même si la colère était palpable, il y avait également ce souffle. Ce soupire suppliant, qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle voulait plus, tellement plus…_

_Quand il glissa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa raison s'avoua vaincue, et alla se terrer dans un coin de son esprit, silencieuse.  
_

_Le frottement de sa bouche contre la sienne était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait tellement bien à présent, mais pourtant à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir la sensation ; la pression qu'il appliquait, le bout de sa langue venant humidifier ses lèvres dans une torture lente et délicieuse, la taquinant comme il avait toujours aimé le faire._

_Mais ce soir elle ne jouait pas. Car leur baiser en lui-même était déjà une défaite._

_Alors très vite, elle mit fin à la torture, sa propre langue rejoignant la sienne, les entraînant dans une danse passionnée, affamée et énervée. Inconsciemment ou non, il accentua la pression de son corps contre le sien, la plaquant un peu plus fermement contre la porte, et les doigts qu'elle avait de glissés dans ses cheveux se contractèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de lui faire mal, et s'en fichait totalement._

_Il la faisait gémir, il faisait grimper la chaleur en elle par vagues successives, l'excitait incroyablement, et ceux par de simples baisers. Ce n'était pas juste._

_De quel droit avait-il autant de pouvoir sur elle, alors qu'il aurait dû être à genou à demander le pardon ?_

_C'était à nouveau la voix de sa raison qui tentait de faire une apparition, mais étrangement, elle ne capta rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait beaucoup trop de vêtement sur lui, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son irritation. Un peu plus. _

_D'un geste rapide et impatient, elle força ses mains à s'éloigner de sa peau, alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Celle-ci tomba négligemment au sol dans un son étouffé, et elle s'attaqua immédiatement aux boutons de sa chemise, alors qu'il rétablissait en un instant le contact entre ses paumes et sa peau brûlante._

_Elle le repoussa juste assez longtemps pour se décoller de la porte, leurs lèvres se retrouvant immédiatement, avidement, alors qu'elle amorçait une direction, une destination_

_La chambre._

OoOoOoO

Quand Grissom décida de quitter Las Vegas en la laissant derrière lui, il ouvrit la Boîte de Pandore.

Ou plus précisément la Boîte de Sara, dans le cas présent.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il était fatigué. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, trop de chose le troublait.

Mais il ne lui disait rien. Pas un mot. Elle lui posait la question, et elle savait qu'il mentait.

Cela lui fit mal.

Quand il lui annonça qu'il partait sans lui laisse l'occasion de donner son avis, cela lui fit mal.

Quand il partit deux jours plus tard, l'abandonnant dans la froideur des vestiaires, dans la noirceur de sa vie, cela lui fit **_mal_**.

C'était comme si cette clé qu'il avait gardée si bien cachée pendant plus d'un an, il l'avait agitée devant son nez, avant de la glisser dans la serrure, et de la tourner. Elle n'avait pas entendu le '_click_' caractéristique. Mais elle l'avait senti.

La boîte s'était ouverte.

Libérant ses peurs ; libérant ses ombres.

Et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elles ne recommencent à l'entourer et à l'étouffer, la confinant dans cette bulle sombre et froide. Dans laquelle elle recommença à se débattre. Sans aucun résultat.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu laisser cela lui arriver. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'en avait sûrement même pas conscience. Car après tout, il avait ses propres peurs, ses propres démons.

Mais il était sensé la protéger. Il l'avait laissé.

Elle avait l'intention de lui faire comprendre la gravité de ses actions lorsqu'il rentrerait. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle savait qu'il tenterait de la faire faiblir, qu'il trouvait un moyen de se faire pardonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'autoriser.

Lorsqu'il viendrait, elle le repousserait.

En espérant qu'elle obtiendrait plus de résultat avec lui qu'avec ses ombres.

OoOoOoO

_Ses mains glissaient sur son corps nu, et elle frissonnait violemment._

_Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps qui passait._

_Mais elle avait conscience de leurs mouvements, bien que sa vision et son esprit soient brumeux. Elle avait conscience de la façon dont il lui avait ôté son pyjama, lentement, comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire l'image de sa peau pâle._

_Elle n'était pas aussi patiente. Elle lui avait presque déchiré sa chemise._

_Et elle avait particulièrement conscience des sensations qui l'assaillaient._

_Elle avait été tellement en manque de son touché, et à la façon dont elle sentait ses mains trembler légèrement sur son corps, elle su qu'elle lui avait également manqué._

_Sentir sa chair contre la sienne était étourdissant ; sentir ses doigts sur sa peau était terrassant. Elle sentit sa langue sur ses seins, et elle se tortilla, haletante._

_Et elle était tellement énervée, oh elle lui en voulait tant !_

_Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il la rendre folle si facilement ? L'embrassant avec une telle douceur, soufflant sur sa peau sensible, étant si lent et tellement aimant, alors qu'elle brûlait littéralement ?_

_Comment pouvait-il descendre le long de son corps d'une façon aussi agréable, sa bouche traçant un chemin humide dans une douce torture ? Comment pouvait-il **la** trouver si rapidement, si délicieusement ?_

_Et elle était totalement en colère contre elle-même, à le laisser agir sur elle, alors qu'elle devrait être entrain de lui crier dessus._

_A vrai dire, les vagues de plaisir qu'il créait avec l'aide de sa langue sur son intimité, et qui traversaient son corps les unes après les autres, lui faisait gémir son nom d'une voix forte et profonde, mais cela l'encourageait clairement à continuer, n'étant pas du tout efficace pour le repousser. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la chaleur qui grimpait en elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part l'apprécier pleinement, totalement consentante. Ses mains étaient posées sur le matelas, ses doigts agrippant fermement le drap alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte et rapide, ses gémissements de plus en plus fréquents et suppliants, et elle était entrain de perdre totalement pied, elle le savait ; elle se perdait à nouveau dans la chaleur de son amour, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire._

_Oh, et elle était tellement furieuse, et c'était tellement bon, tellement étourdissant ; elle le détestait, **ELLE LE DETESTAIT **!_

_L'orgasme aveuglant qui la frappa tendit son corps entier, alors que son âme voyageait dans la lumière. La laissant ensuite à bout de souffle sur le lit ; essoufflée, écarlate, collante de sueur et tremblante. Mais loin d'être fatiguée ou apaisée. Elle ne l'avait jamais désiré avec autant de force –ou du moins pas durant le dernier mois._

_Il remonta rapidement, et durant une seconde, seulement l'espace d'une seconde, elle se perdit à nouveau, dans ses yeux cette fois-ci. Elle était comme hypnotisée pour la passion qui envahissait son regard ; passion, désir, faim, et une étincelle de culpabilité qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une étincelle qui ravit la partie d'elle toujours extrêmement en colère contre le monde entier. Elle agrippa son visage, et attira avec ferveur sa bouche vers la sienne, l'embrasant profondément, goûtant sa propre saveur. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours trouvé ce geste très excitant, bien que sa virilité contre sa hanche lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour être excité.  
_

_Habituellement, elle lui aurait volontiers retourné la faveur, mais cette nuit, elle se sentait particulièrement égoïste, sa fierté toujours contrariée par le fait qu'elle se soit abandonnée si rapidement. A l'aide de ses mains, elle s'attaquait fébrilement à son pantalon et à son boxer, utilisant ensuite ses pieds pour les faire descendre, ses doigts s'enfouissant à nouveau dans ses cheveux, n'autorisant la séparation de leurs lèvres que pour le remplissage vital de leurs poumons._

_Ils roulèrent sur les couvertures, et elle se retrouva au dessus de lui, le plaquant contre le matelas. Dans la seconde qui suivit, pantalon et boxer avait rejoint le sol, ses yeux bleus ne quittant jamais les siens. Elle savait que son propre regard était assombri par le besoin et par la colère qui brûlait toujours dans la moindre fibre de son corps._

_« Sara, je- » commença t-il à nouveau, mais sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de lui. Peut-être se sentait-elle égoïste, mais elle n'avait toujours pas envie de l'entendre parler, et de le voir dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose que de bafouiller quelques mots sous l'effet de ses caresses était extrêmement satisfaisant pour **elle**, aussi.  
_

_Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle adorait le voir perdre le contrôle, cette chose qui était tellement importante pour lui. Elle aimait le voir incapable de garder ses yeux ouverts, gémissant quelque chose qui pourrait bien être son nom. Elle appréciait pleinement et véritablement le sentiment de pouvoir que lui procurait le fait que ce soit elle qui mène cette fois, et la situation l'excitait profondément, la rendant- _

_Soudain, il l'agrippa par les épaules et la fit rouler sous lui. Et en quelques secondes, il s'était plongée profondément en elle, et son halètement de surprise se transforma en un gémissement de plaisir brut, ses ongles s'enfonçant instinctivement dans son dos. Ils demeurèrent immobiles une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour que leurs yeux se connectent._

_« Toi… » haleta t-elle, laissant s'échapper un souffle irrité. « Tu es le pire cona- hummmm… » A nouveau, elle poussa un profond gémissement, incapable de se rappeler les insultes qu'elle avait eu en tête avant qu'il ne commence à bouger en elle._

_Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se joindre à lui, et prendre le rythme de ses mouvements. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses mollets, essayant de le faire venir plus près, plus profondément dans sa chaleur, il gémit à nouveau son nom. Une fois encore, elle perdait pied avec tout ce qui l'entourait._

_Car à cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux ; seulement eux. Le frottement de leurs peaux humide et rougie, la sensation d'être si près de l'autre, tellement près…Leurs mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Les profonds gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres en halètements de plaisir douloureux, leurs fronts accolés. Il réchauffait son corps tout entier, et elle sentit sa colère s'évanouir progressivement, n'autorisant que l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui à prendre possession d'elle. Oui, elle le détestait mais, que Dieu lui en soit témoin, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop…Il glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et bientôt, leurs baisers devinrent aussi frénétiques que leur allure._

_« Sara… » supplia t-il à nouveau, et elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle était tellement proche de s'abandonner, elle aussi._

_Et puis soudain, elle fut perdue, se contractant en spasme autour de lui, alors qu'elle était transportée par une immense vague de plaisir étourdissant et incroyablement intense, l'autorisant à lâcher prise à son tour. Ce qu'il fit, gémissant dans le creux de son cou._

_Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, leurs respirations reprenant un rythme plus calme. Quand il fit un mouvement pour dégager son corps de son poids, elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de lui._

_« Ne me laisse pas… » chuchota t-elle, se sentant soudainement envahit par une tempête d'émotions. Une heure plus tôt, elle était folle de rage. A présent, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tout simplement s'effondrer si elle le laissait partir._

_Elle sentit sa main sur son visage, essuyant doucement les traces humides qui parcouraient ses joues. Sueur, larmes, ou les deux, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance._

_« Je suis désolé… » murmura t-il, embrassant sa joue. « Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé… » répéta t-il encore et encore, déposant de doux baisers sur son visage, et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps._

_Ils roulèrent à nouveau sur le matelas, reposant sur le coté, et elle le serra contre elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. Et d'une certaine manière, il parvint à la serrer encore plus près, la laissant pleurer sa douleur, sa frustration, sa colère…Puis, il commença à parler, murmurant dans son oreille. Il commença à lui dire tout. Tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire un mois plus tôt, si ce n'était deux ou trois avant._

OoOoOoO

Oui, en quittant Las Vegas, Grissom avait ouvert la boîte, libérant ses ombres. Les laissant l'entourer à nouveau, l'abandonnant entre les griffes de ses peurs, avec les morsures de ses cauchemars.

Mais quand il revint, il lui donna quelque chose de plus fort que la douleur, plus fort que ses démons.

Quelque chose d'assez fort pour résister aux attaques de ses ombres, les abandonnant au soleil, les laissant s'évanouir dans la lumière que lui procurait son amour.

Cette chose qui serait toujours là, flottant et errant au fond de sa boîte, même après que les ombres aient disparues.

L'espoir.


End file.
